my angel
by suki rinko
Summary: kris yang jarang keperpustakaan bahkan lewat aja males. tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik bahkan sering mengunjungi perpustakaan. udah lah author gak bisa bikin summary males mikirnya hehe #plak pokoknya SILAHKAN BACA! EXO CAST/kristao/chanbaek/hunhan couple/ and other cast menyusul
1. Chapter 1

Author : Suki rinko

Title : My angel

Main cast : Wu yi fan a.k.a kris a.k.a senjata tradisional indonesia /readers : sama aja thor namanya -_-/hehe iyah yah #plak T_T/

dan juga my baby panda /di _deathglare_ Kris/ a.k.a huang zi tao a.k.a panda jejadian /di whusu tao/

Other cast : - oh sehun

- xi luhan

- park chanyeol

- byun baekhyun

Rate : T /kan author masih polos/ readers : hoek! -_-#/

Genre : Romance,YAOI, OOC, Humor /mungkin garing T_T/, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : Cast di sini kepunyaan orang tua, tuhan, dan agency masing-masing tapi khusus my panda gege punya saya / kris : deathglare / author : #merinding iyah milik bang kris juga Q_Q/

Summary : kris yang jarang ke perpustakaan bahkan hanya lewat saja males /author banget #plak XD ok lanjot/ terpaksa harus ke tempat tumpukan buku tersebut demi tugas yang di berikan dosennya dan siapa sangka ternyata ada seekor /di tendang tao/ sesosok malaikat yang jatuh dari surga di hadapan ku / eyak! (^O^) /readers : kok jadi nyanyi sih?! -_-/ author : hehe mian ≧﹏≦/ yasudah dari pada penasaran mari kita liat di TKP terektektektektek /bayangin yang suka di pukul parto ovj/

.

WARNING!

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ANAK KECIL ATAU KURANG UMUR DI LARANG BACA!

.

YANG GAK SUKA YAOI PERGI SANA HUS HUS!

.

SIAPKAN KANTUNG MUNTAH BILA ANDA MASIH NEKAT MEMBACA FF INI

.

ok bagi yang sudah membaca peringatan di atas dan masih sanggup membaca ff saya /yak elah -_-/ SELAMAT MENIKMATI Y(^_^)Y

Let's go to read...

Kris pov :

hy, nama aku kris / udah tau bang namanya pake perkenalan segala lagi -_- #plak / kris : diem lo thor!/ T_T/ setiap hari sabtu aku selalu pergi ke perpustakaan tempat di mana orang-orang membaca buku. /ya iyah lah bang perpustakaan tuh buat baca buku masa buat mandi /kris : ini author gak bisa diem apa sih?!/hehe mian bang ok lanjot/

jangan kalian kira kalo aku pergi ke sana untuk membaca buku?!

he'll no!

seorang kris wu gak akan pernah mau menginjakan kaki di tempat membosankan seperti itu.

lewat aja males gimana masuknya ih~ amit-amit, tapi karena adanya tugas menumpuk nan mengerikan yang di berikan pofesor kim akhirnya aku terpaksa pergi ke perpustakaan tersebut, dan siapa sangka aku bertemu dengan sesosok malaikat yang sedang membaca buku.

yah~ malaikat yang sepertinya sedang menyamar menjadi manusia.

kalian boleh berfikir kalau aku mulai sinting. dan itu memang benar, aku bilang sekali lagi SEORANG KRIS WU MULAI SINTING SETELAH BERTEMU DENGAN PUJAAN HATINYA!.

kalian puas ?!

dan sekarang aku punya rutinitas baru.

'pergi ke perpustakaan setiap hari sabtu jam 10 di meja dekat rak buku bagian psikologi hanya untuk bertemu malaikat panda pujaan hati ku'

yeah malaikat panda

apa kalian penasaran kenapa aku memanggilnya panda?. yah~ terlihat dari matanya. matanya yang punya bayangan hitam seperti panda yang menggemaskan. kadang aku berfikir apa ketika mengandung ibunya selalu menonton acara dengan pemeran utamanya panda?

yah apapun itu hanya tuhan dan orang tua nya yang tau.

sebenarnya aku tau siapa namanya. namanya adalah huang zi tao, pemuda asal cina yang sekarang tinggal di korea untuk melanjutkan studynya.

dan aku juga tau kalau dia mengambil jurusan psikologis.

hey, jangan pernah meragukan seorang kris wu ok.

bahkan nenek-nenek encok pun tau kalau dia mengambil jurusan itu. karena terlihat dari tumpukan buku yang ia baca.

kris pov end :

kegiatan kris terganggu ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"yo, kris!" sapa orang tersebut dengan cengiran 1000 watt nya yang mampu menyaingi terangnya lampu senter(?).

"kau mau aku jantungan apa hah?!"

"wow calm down buddy, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkan mu. bahkan jika aku ingin kau mati, mungkin dengan cara yang lebih elit lagi".

"sialan kau park!"

"hahahaha okok I'm sorry"

ketika kris akan melanjutkan kegiatan 'mari melihat panda membaca buku'. ternyata orang yang selalu ia perhatikan tersebut sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

di edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh perpustakaan. kalau-kalau malaikatnya itu sedang mengambil buku lagi.

tapi hasilnya nihil

malaikatnya sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan. "hey, kris kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanya chanyeol yang melihat kris terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. /mau nyebrang bang? /kris: aduh ini author datang lagi. pergi lu sono hus hus/ yah~ author di usir T_T/

"PARK CHANYEOL! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

"hey, kris tenanglah" ucap chanyeol menenangkan kris karena mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. "memangnya apa yang aku perbuat?" tanyanya lagi.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT PANDAKU PERGI BODOH!" ingin sekali kris melempar mahluk tinggi ini ke jurang terdalam di dunia. /bang kris lupa apa kalo sendirinya juga tiang -_-/

1 menit

25 menit

37 menit

50 menit

80 menit

loading...

"panda?" tanyanya linglung.

"GAHHH KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"ehem" deheman kecil mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. dengan gerakan patah-patah mereka menengok ke asal suara. dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka melihat petugas perpustakaan.

'mati aku' batin mereka bersamaan.

"jika kalian ingin bertengkar silahkan di luar. pintu perpustakaan terbuka sangat lebar untuk kalian"

tanpa perintah dua kali mereka pergi dari perpustakaan. "aku masih belum mengerti tentang panda yang kau tanyakan tadi" kata chanyeol ketika mereka sudah di luar perpustakaan.

"ayo akan aku ceritakan di kantin" ajak kris.

~suki rinko└(^o^)┘suki rinko~

sesampainya di kantin kris menceritakan siapa yang selalu dia panggil panda atau malaikat dan kegiatan barunya itu.

hening.

tidak ada tanggapan dari sahabatnya itu.

"puft..." ok satu suara keluar dari mulut chanyeol.

"buahahahahahahaha" dan suara lainnya menyusul.

"kenapa kau tertawa hah?!" bentak kris.

"haha aku baru tau haha bahwa kris wu hahaha bisa seperti itu puft hahahahahaha"

"diam kau!"

"yeollie~" kegiatan mereka terhenti oleh sebuah teriakan pemanggilan arwah /chanyeol : woy! sialan lo thor/ biarin bwe (*¯︶¯*)/kris : good job thor (_^_)/ thanks ge (^ω^)/chanyeol : ~T_T~/

terlihat seorang namja kecil namun terkesan imut, berjalan menuju meja yang di tempati kris dan chanyeol sambil menarik namja lainnya.

namja tersebut memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi dengan bentuk tubuh bak model wanita yang berjalan di catwalk. wajah yang manis menjadi nilai plus dalam predikat uke.

semua mata terus memandang mahluk tinggi tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. ada yang memandang kagum, lapar, dan juga gemas.

termasuk naga kita yang satu ini /di tendang kris/ ~T_T~/ #tos sama bang chanyeol/ (*¯︶¯*)/ yang pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah malaikat pandanya.

"yeollie~" panggil namja tersebut ketika mereka sudah sampai di meja tempat duo tiang berada.

"baekhyuniie chagi~" balas chanyeol sambil menarik sang kekasih mendekat. ketikat chanyeol menengok ke belakang baekhyun ia melihat orang yang tidak ia kenal. "nugu?" tanya chanyeol sabil menunjuk orang tersebut dan melirik baekhyun.

mengerti arah(?) pertanyaan chanyeol baekhyun pun menjelaskan. "ini tao, huang zi tao sepupu luhan dari cina" jelasnya. chanyeol hanya ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "annyeonghaseyo" kata tao walau masih terdenger terdapat logat cina di bahasa koreanya. sedangkan kris masih menatap tao tanpa berkedip.

kris pov :

aku terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. ketika dia memasuki kantin bersama baekhyun aku seperti melihat tubuhnya bersinar dan juga seperti melihat ribuan bunga di sekelilingnya. meskipun sedikit panas ketika melihat pengunjung lain menatapnya dengan pandangan mesum. /emang bang kris kaga mesum?/ di bakar kris/ T_T/

kris pov end : /maaf dikit banget T_T/ readers: woy lanjut kaga?! #ngacung golok/ okok Q_Q/

lamunan kris terhenti ketika seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya sehingga dia hampir terantuk(?) meja. "JANGAN MEMANDANG SEPUPUKU DENGAN PANDANGAN MESUM MU ITU NAGA MESUM!" teriak seseorang di belakang nya.

"yak! kau..." ketika kris akan melanjutkan protesnya, suara jemari di lemas kan dan juga aura membunuh dapat ia rasakan. 'mati aku' batinnya. "kau apa tuan wu, ayo lanjutkan" kata orang tersebut. sedangkan ke tiga orang yang menyaksikan hanya menatap prihatin kris.

dengan gerakan patah-patah /goyang mang ヽ(^。^)ノ/readers : woy! emang ini dangdutan apa?! / hehe mian #plak/ kris menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seekor rusa mengamuk /#di gampar luhan/. "luhan ge~" sapa namja panda kita ini.

"hai tao" balas luhan dengan lembut. sedangkan kris hanya bisa cengok melihat perubahan sikap luhan yang drastis. "apa liat-liat?!" kata luhan judes. "a-anieyo" jawab kris gugup /bilang aja bang takut gitu/ #di tendang kris/.

"hay luhan hyung" sapa baekhyun.

"hay baek, pantas saja aku cari-cari tao tidak ada. ternyata dia bersama mu ck" kata luhan.

"hehe mian hyung" kata baekhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tao kau mau makan apa?" tanya luhan sambil duduk di sebelah kris sedangkan tao di depan kris. jadi jika kris ketahuan menatap tao dengan pandangan mesum lagi. luhan jadi bisa leluasa menghajarnya.

"ehem" ketika tao akan menjawab pertanyaan sepupunya itu. kedua tiang ini lebih dulu menyela, bahkan yang lebih keras suara dehemannya adalah kris. "bukankah lebih baik kau memperkenalkan dia dulu luhan" kata kris.

"oh, hehe maaf maaf. ehem, dia adalah tao sepupuku dari cina. dia di sini mengikuti ayahnya yang di pindah tugaskan di korea. karena tidak ingin tao putus kuliahnya jadi dia pindah di universitas yang sama dengan ku. jadi aku bisa mengawasi dia dari orang mesum seperti mu" kata luhan panjang lebar sambil melirik kris.

mendengar dirinya di panggil mesum lagi. kris mendeathglare luhan. tapi kalah dengan aura luhan yang kembali menghitam. sedangkan kris hanya bisa mendecih dengan kekalahannya.

"oh, iyah dan tao. yang punya kuping seperti dobi dan senyum silau ini adalah chanyeol kekasih baekhyun" lanjut luhan.

"eh, kekasih baekhyun hyung?" tanya tao.

"ne, bangapta" sapa chanyeol sambil menjabat tangan tao.

"sejak kapan?"

"umh, semenjak kelas 2 sma" jawab baekhyun.

merasa dirinya seperti obat nyamuk yang tak di anggap, /kasihan ckckckck ╮(╯▽╰)╭/#bruk,trak,sing,duar kris : diem lo thor!/~T_T~/ kris hanya menunduk dan menyenggol-nyenggol kaki luhan memberi kode. sedangkan luhan yang mengerti arti kode dari kris langsung berdehem meminta perhatian ketiga orang yang asik berbincang. /perasaan dari tadi berdehem mulu, batuk bang/#di gampar readers/

"umh tao kalo teman gege yang seperti naga mesum ini namanya kris" kata luhan ogah-ogahan. meski terselip nada menghina di awal perkenalannya oleh luhan tapi kris tetap diam saja tak menanggapi. /haha masa bang kris takut sama rusa, bang kris kan naga ~^O^~/#di bakar kris #di gorok luhan/

"anyeong kris ge" sapa tao dengan tangan menjulur bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan kris. kris yang mendengar suara tao memanggilnya seperti suara nyanyian surga baginya. di lihatnya tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. ketika membalas jabatan tangan tao, seperti ada sengatan listrik kecil namun menyenangkan dan ia berharap suara degup jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh tao.

"a-anye-anyeong tao" jawab kris kaku. chanyeol dan baekhyun yang melihat kris gugup hanya terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya yang ooc ini.

#plak "ouch, yak xi luhan apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tanya kris ke pada tersangka utama pemukulan kepalanya. "sudah aku bilang jangan memandang sepupuku dengan pandangan mesum mu itu!" kata luhan tak kalah keras.

"siapa bilang..." kalimat kris terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara kepadanya namun dengan nada mencicit. "kr-kris ge bisa tolong lepas tangan tao?" kata tao yang ternyata tangannya belum di lepaskan oleh kris.

"eh, maaf tao" kata kris. dan ia dapat merasak aura gelap menguar dari sebelah tempat duduknya.

karena menurut chanyeol saat ini suasana agak canggung ia berinisiatif untuk kembali melanjutkan perbincangan. "sejak kapan tao pindah di universitas ini?" tanya chanyeol.

"hem, sebulan yang lalu" jawab tao dengan pose berfikir yang terkesan imut. kris yang melihatnya karena mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan, hanya bisa memegangi hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

#plak "ouch, sakit bodoh!" kata kris sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya dan menengok ke arah luhan. "apa?!" tanya luhan ketus. kris hanya diam tidak menanggapi lagi. sudah cukup dengan kelapanya yang sepertinya mulai benjol.

"kau mengambil jurusan apa tao?" tanya chanyeol. /ini abang nanya-nanya mulu kepo nih~ ╮(╯▽╰)╭/#plak duar sing bruk krak serr(?) chanyeol : emang siapa yang bikin dialog gw kepo mulu hah?!/ hehe mian bang ok lanjot/

"umh, psikologi" jawab tao.

"hey, kris bukankah dia yang kau sebut-sebut malaikat panda itu" kata chanyeol sambil bisik-bisik dengan kris. sedangkan kris hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"tao apa kau mau makan?" tanya luhan.

"tidak ge sebentar lagi dosen di kelas tao akan datang, jadi tao mau ke kelas saja" kata tao.

"ouh, yasudah lebih baik kau cepat-cepat ke sana" usir luhan.

"yak, luhan ge ngusir tao" kata tao dengan nada ngambek yang terkesan imut dan kembali menjadi pusat perhatian kantin dengan berbagai jenis pandangan. luhan yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli. kris? jangan di tanya, ia sedang menyebarkan deathglare kepada siapa saja yang memandang tao dengan pandangan mesum. /ck, bang kris gak tau diri ╮(╯▽╰)╭/ #di lempar ke jurang sama kris/ T_T/

"iya iyah maaf panda, yasudah kau ke kelas saja" kata luhan.

"ok anyeong hyungdeul~ tao ke kelas dulu yah" kata tao sambil berlalu dari kantin.

sepeninggal tao dari kantin, tiba-tiba suasana meja yang di tempati kris dkk menjadi sedikit canggung. dapat di rasakan aura perang sedang menguar di meja tersebut. "jadi kris, kau menyukai tao?" tanya luhan memecah keheningan. yang di tanya hanya mendengus "kalo iya kenapa?" kata kris.

"tidak akan aku biarkan tao jatuh ke tangan seorang playboy seperti mu kris" kata luhan.

"coba saja kalau berani" tantang kris.

kris dan luhan saling men deathglare. sedangkan kedua teman mereka (read: chanbaek) hanya menatap satu sama lain. mereka sudah biasa dengan aura perang kris dan luhan yang entah apa mereka ributkan.

~suki rinko └(^o^)┘ suki rinko~

jam pelajaran kris sudah selesai sekitar 2 jam yang lalu, tapi ia terlihat masih betah di kampus. apa lagi ia hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobil sports Lamborgini nya saja. entah apa yang di lakukan naga kita itu /kris : woy, sialan lu thor masih sebut-sebut gw naga!/ lah bang kris maunya di panggil apa? buaya? berarti yang di omongin bang luhan bener dong kalo bang kris tuh buaya darat alias playboy/ kris : sialan lo!/ -_- yasudah lah lanjot saja/

"ck, apa masih lama itu dosen ceramah?" tanya kris entah pada siapa. /kepada rumput yang bergoyang/ #di sumpel kris/ sesaat kemudian orang yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. dengan semangat 45, kris berlari menghampiri orang tersebut.

"hy tao" sapa kris.

"eh, kris ge. ada apa ge? gege belum pulang?" tanya tao. orang yang kris tunggu-tunggu.

"gege baru saja dari perpustakaan /hoek/ kalo tao kenapa belum pulang?"

"tao baru selesai dari kelas"

"oh kalau begitu gege antar pulang mau gak?" /ck, bang kris nih modusnya kurang bermutu/#di gampar kris/

"tapi..." ketika tao akan menjawab, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nya dari belakang. "tao!" dan aorang yang di maksud menengok kebelakang termasuk orang di sebelahnya.

"ayo kita pulang" ajak orang tersebut.

"ayo ge. um, kris ge maaf yah soalnya tao pulang sama luhan ge, jadi tidak bisa bareng"

kris yang mendengarnya membulat kan matanya. sedangkan luhan menyeringai dalam hati.

"tapi..tapi..tapi.."

"karna kami serumah jadi harus selalu bersama dong, iya tidak tao?" sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk.

"tapi..tapi bukan kah kau biasanya juga dengan si albino itu" elak kris.

"sialan kau kris! sehun tidak albino tau" kata luhan dengan muka yang memerah menahan amarah di tambah juga malu kalo kekasihnya di bilang albino.

"puft hahaha okok sehun mu itu tidak albino tapi kelebihan pigment" kata kris menahan tawa. merasa kesabarannya mulai habis luhan langsung menarik tao pergi dari kampus. kris? masih tertawa dia tidak menyadari jika tao sudah pergi.

setelah 5 menit terus tertawa sampai perutnya sakit ia baru menyadari kalau malaikatnya sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"yak! sialan kau luhan main bawa-bawa tao pergi!" dan sore hari kris di habiskan dengan bergumam tentang tao dan luhan.

tbc...

~suki rinko └(^o^)┘ suki rinko~

hayyyyyy #teriak pake toa mesjid, rin author baru nich kekekekekeke ~^O^~ jadi maaf yah kalo awal atau capter satu ini kurang memuaskan atau bahasanya yang amburadul #bow.

dan juga capter ini masih suasana seneng-seneng nih, tapi di capter depan bakalan ada hurtnya. di sini rin mau gabungin antara humor sama hurt jadi mungkin bakalan sedikit ngebingungin sama ngaduk-ngaduk perasaan(?)

hehe bingung yah? sama rin juga bingung hehe #plak

sebenernya rin mau bikin one shoot tapi kepanjangan. trus juga niatnya mau bener-bener humor tapi pas bikin ini cerita rin malah denger lagu balad mulu. jadi pikirannya ke yang sedih-sedih deh hehe mian yah~

tapi rin sudah berusaha semampu rin buat bikin ini cerita jadi...

mohon review please~

komentar kalian adalah nyawa seorang author /readers : berarti kalo kaga review mati dong authornya / yah kaga gitu juga kale. bukan begitu maksudnya T_T/

pokoknya review yah (^ω^)

kalo ada cerita atau ff yang mirip cerita rin. maaf yah bukan maksudnya typo ini bener-bener hasil pemikiran rin kok suer.

so sekali lagi review please ^_^||

kris : berisik lo thor.

author : -_- bang kris mah jahat, marahin rin mulu.

kris : bodo amat. siapa suruh ganggu gua terus hah?!.

author : hueh eomma~ #lari ke pelukan tao.

tao : wae chagi?.

author : appa jahat #tunjuk kris ~T_T~.

kris : cuih, amit-amit gw punya anak kaya lo.

author : #jongkok di pojokan #puk puk.

sehun : thor~

author : nee. wae? bang sehun

sehun : gw kapan munculnya?

author : tenang bang. nanti juga muncul dengan seiringnya waktu.

sehun : ceh, bilang aja lu kaga tau peran gw kaya gimana.

author : hehehe emang sih bang.

sehun : dasar author gadungan, masih junior udah bikin ff.

author : #jlep bang jahat amat ngomongnya. sakitnya tuh di sini~

sehun : dimana?

author : di dalam pantat ku~ #plak duk jeder sing jlep #di pojokan #puk puk

yasudah lah dari pada author di nistain mulu padahal niatnya mau nistain bang kris #di bakar kris.

jadi, sampai jumpa~

see you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Suki rinko

Title : My angel

Main cast : Wu yi fan a.k.a kris

huang zi tao a.k.a tao

Other cast : - oh sehun

- xi luhan

- park chanyeol

- byun baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,YAOI, OOC, Humor, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : Cast di sini kepunyaan orang tua, tuhan, dan agency masing-masing pengen bilang panda gege punya saya tapi nanti ada yang marah /lirik kris/

Summary : kris yang jarang ke perpustakaan bahkan hanya lewat saja males, terpaksa harus ke tempat tumpukan buku tersebut demi tugas yang di berikan dosennya. dan siapa sangka ternyata ada seorang namja panda yang di anggapnya sesosok malaikat.

.

WARNING!

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ANAK KECIL ATAU KURANG UMUR DI LARANG BACA!

.

YANG GAK SUKA YAOI PERGI SANA HUS HUS!

.

SIAPKAN KANTUNG MUNTAH BILA ANDA MASIH NEKAT MEMBACA FF INI

.

Ok bagi yang udah baca peringatan di atas dan masih sanggup baca ff saya

Lets go to read!

Sang mentari mulai menyinari bumi dengan gagahnya. Kicauan burung sebagai latar betapa indahnya pagi hari ini. Sebagian orang mensyukurinya dengan beraktifitas seperti biasa. Kecuali tokoh kita yang satu ini. naga kita ini masih saja bergelung di dalam selimut tebal nan hangatnya. Bahkam tidak memperdulikan alaram berjalannya (read: ibu nya).

"yak, yifan cepat bangun!" teriak ibunya dari luar kamar. Sebagai tambahan sambil menggedor pintu.

"ugh, 5 menit lagi" jawab kris tanpa membuka matanya. Menghela nafas, ibunya tak habis fikir kebiasaan buruk anaknya ini di turunkan oleh siapa. Bahkan ayah kris saja tidak sesulit ini ketika di bangunkan.

"cepat bangun atau ibu bakar semua koleksi majalah dewasamu!, kekekekek" teriaknya lagi.

BRAK!

"APA?!"

BLETAK!

"jangan berteriak di depan ibu mu yifan!"

"aduh ibu, apa yang ibu lakukan?. Kepintaranku pasti akan menurun kalau ibu memukulku seperti itu~" keluh sang korban. Sedangkan tersangka sendiri hanya terkikik geli melihat betapa berantakan anaknya itu ketika baru bangun tidur. Berbanding terbalik dengan kesehariannya di luar rumah yang sok cool.

"itu sebagai hukuman karena berteriak di depan wajah ibumu yifan" nasihat ibunya.

"terserah ibu sajalah, aku masih mengantuk mau tidur lagi" jawab kris sambil berjalan lagi memasuki kamarnya.

Sebelum pintunya di tutup sesuatu menahan laju pintu tersebut. Atau bisa di bilang seseorang yang menahannya. "kau akan mandi sekarang atau ancaman ibu akan benar-benar berjalan?" terasa aura berat mulai menguar dari tubuh sang ibu. Dan kris tau bahwa ancama kali ini bukan hanya bualan belaka.

Dengan berat hati kris menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam sudut kamarnya. Melihat itu ibu kris tersenyum puas dan kembali menuju dapur. Tempat dirinya menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya.

Other sade...

Suasana di dalam rumah sederhana ini berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kediaman keluarga wu yang ramai oleh teriakan sang istri kepala keluarga yang terus berteriak. Di rumah ini terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat. Meski hanya di tinggali oleh dua orang bersaudara beda keluarga tetapi tidak terasa sepi.

Menuju dapur. terlihat seekor rusa sedang memasak dan sang panda berada di meja makan menunggu makanannya /readers: woy! Nih author mulai lagi nih ngetik-ngetik yang gak jelas/ hehe maaf, maaf yasudah lah lanjut saja daripada author di marahin terus/

"gege~" panggil sang panda

"ne panda ada apa?" kata sang rusa atau bisa di panggil luhan, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pancake yang sedang di masaknya.

"kapan selesai masaknya?, tao sudah lapar~"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar rengekan adik kesayangannya ini. Meski sudah besar dan jago wushu, tapi sikap kekanakannya masih tidak hilang. Inilah yang membuat luhan begitu protektif dalam menjaga sang adik. Tao begitu polos dan juga selalu membuat orang-orang yang pertama kali berkenalan dengannya merasa nyaman. Namun di balik sifat polos dan murah senyumnya, tersimpan luka yang begitu mendalam di hatinya.

Yah itulah tao. Namja kuat di luar namun rapuh di dalam.

"ne sebentar lagi selesai kau tunggu sebentar lagi masih sanggup kan?"

"tapi tao lapar ge~" rengek nya.

"nah sudah selesai" kata luhan sambil berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa sarapan mereka. Dan tentu saja setelah mematika kompornya /nah yang ini patut di contoh, kan sekarang bbm mahal, otomatis gas mahal juga kan?/readers: #ngasahgolok lanjut kaga nih cerita kaga puas apa pas capter 1 muncul terus?!/o-ok ok l-lanjut lanjut T-T/

"LULU CHAGI~" sebuah suara sukses menghentikan kegiatan sakral tersebut /ini menurut tao yah -_-/. Dan tanpa di persilahkan orang tersebut langsung masuk kedalam rumah sambil berlari ala-ala india slowmotion -_-.

DUAGH!

Waktu terasa melambat. Kejadian tersebut seakan mempunyai kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tak terlihat dan juga tidak terduga.

"ugh, kau jahat honey~ uh juniorku~" kata orang tersebut sambil menahan selangkangannya.

"ini karena kau mengganggu acara sarapan kami sehun!" kata sang pelaku alias luhan. Tao? Jangan di tanya dia sudah biasa dengan kejadian seperti ini. jadi, biarkan saja karena sarapan di depannya ini lebih berharga.

"ugh, tapi ini barang paling berharga bagi laki-laki lulu hyung. kau mana bisa mengerti tentang ini".

DUAGH!

"sialan, apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa mengerti hah?! Aku juga laki-laki!" balas luhan kalap karena harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki di permalukan.

"tentu saja kau tidak mengerti chagi, kalau kau menendang juniorku setiap pagi bagaimana aku bisa menghamilimu ketika kita menikah nanti?" kata sehun yang tidak menyadari aura yang begitu kuat mulai keluar dari kekasihnya itu.

DUAGH, PLAK, KREK!

"SIALAN KAU OH SEHUN! MATI SAJA KAU!"

"HUAH MAAFKAN AKU LULU HYUNG, MY HONEY, CHAGI~"

dan inilah kegiatan pagi hari di kediaman kakak beradik xi luhan dan huang zi tao yang tidak pernah sepi. Sebenarya keributannya hanya di lakukan oleh pasangan hunhan, kalau tao sih diem aja nonton mereka berantem nanti siang juga balikan lagi.

Skip time...

Jika di lihat dari jauh suasana taman di seoul university terasa begitu damai dan nyaman. Dengan bangku taman yang mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar di tengah taman tersebut. Namun jika di lihat dari dekat maka kalian akan meluhat ada seseorang yang tidak menganggap semua di taman tersebut indah apalagi suasana hatinya yang saat ini sedang sangat berbeda di bandingkan suasana taman tersebut.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi suasana kris begitu suram. Jika ini adalah cerita komik jepang maka akan terlihat awan kelabu menggantung di atas kepalanya.

"hey yo what sup broo?" tanya chanyeol dengan senyuman yang dapat menyaingi ayah dan adit di iklan pe*****nt.

"ck, diamlah dobi"

"hey, kau kenapa? Tumben sekali prince of dragon ini sangat suram"

"hah~ aku di bangunin oleh ibuku secara paksa dan kau tau apa ancaman yang dia berikan pada ku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng

"dia akan membakar semua koleksi majalah ku"

"apa?"

"kau tuli atau apa sih?!"

"pft... hahahahahahaha kau kekanak-kanakan sekali kris masa hanya majalah saja kau seperti ini hahahaha" dan tawa chanyeol pecah saat itu juga.

Kris memberikan death glare gratis kepada chanyeol yang tentu saja tidak mempan terhadap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa. Dan kecanggungan melanda mereka berdua. Kris yang masih meratapi nasibnya akibat kejadian tadi pagi sedangan chanyeol hanya berdiam diri entah memikirkan apa. Merasa jengah dengan suasana canggung tersebut, chanyeol berinisiatif untuk membuka suara.

"hey kris lihat itu tao!" tunjuk chanyeol ke gerbang sambil menggoyangkan bahu temannya tersebut.

"mana?, mana?" refleks kris melihat arah yang di tunjuk oleh chanyeol. Dengan wajah sumringah yang berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat yang lalu kris mencoba mencari-cari tao. Namun hasilnya nihil, tao tidak ada di manapun.

Merasa dirinya sedang di kerjai, kris bersiap akan menghajar temannya tersebut dan ketika ia berbalik chanyeol sudah berlari sambil tertawa kesetanan.

"sialan kau park chanyeol! Akan ku hajar kau!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara duo tiang di universitas tersebut.

~suki rinko ˆ˗ˆ suki rinko~

Setelah lelah mengejar temannya (yang menurut kris bodoh). Akhirnya ia memilih beristirahat diatap gedung, tempat yang menurutnya paling nyaman.

KRIET

Pintu atap ia buka dengan perlahan. Ketika ia sampai di atap ia di sambut oleh semilir angin yang begitu menyejukan. Namun tidak hanya itu saja, kris juga di sambut oleh seseorang yang sudah ia tunggu dan ia cari. Tengah duduk bersandar memandang langit yang begitu cerah.

Tanpa ada niat mengganggu, kris perlahan mendekat sambil tetap fokus kepada orang tersebut.

Tes,tes,tes

Kris terdiam di tempat ketika tiba-tiba orang tersebut mengeluarkan air matanya.

Orang yang selalu kris pandangi dan kagumi ini tengah menangis memandang awan. Entah apa yang di bayangkan oleh orang tersebut. Namun melihat air mata yang mengalir lebih deras dan isakan kecil mulai terdengar hal itu membuat hati kris terasa bagitu sakit.

_Tao?_

_._

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

~suki rinko (-_-) suki rinko~

Huah akhirnya capter 2 selesai... :D. Moment kristaonya kaga ada?, taonya jarang omong?, kependekan?. Huah maaf kan rin yang bikin nih ff kaga jelas soalnya rin masih banyak belajar jadi mohon kalum #bow

Maaf yah kalo lama bikin capter ini dan juga sama kata-kata yang kurang di mengerti, rin masih dalam proses pembelajaran sih hehe #plak.

Dan buat capter satu kemaren mian #bow rin kebanyakan ngomong yah hehe. Sebenarnya itu ff buat rin simpen sendiri tapi pas temen bilang di publish aja yaudah rin publish. Eh,,, tapi lupa di edit jadi yah gitu lah hehe.

So... review please~

Dan buat para pembaca yang udah review makasih banget atas sarannya rin sadar kok pas rin baca ff nya kalo rin ada kekurangannya hehe #bow

Sekali lagi...review please~

Sehun : rin~~

Rinko : ne abang kenapa?

Sehun : lu tau kaga, ini tuh sakit banget~

Rinko : apanya bang?

Sehun : my litlle sehun sakit banget. Kenapa pas pertama kali muncul malah di giniin sih?~

Rinko : hehe maaf bang tapi kalo ngeliat ada cast tersiksa tuh rin seneng banget rasanya

Kris : iyeh kaya gw nih korbannya

Rinko : hehe bang kris jangan marah yah kan abang kaga di nistain di sisni

Kris : kata siapa? LO BIKIN PERAN GW TUH KAYA ORANG MESUM YANG NYIMPEN MAJALAH DEWASA TAU GAK?!

Rin : loh bukannya abang emang mesum yah? #inocentmodeon

Kris : sialan lo rin

Hehe yasudah lah daripada rin di protes sama cast rin sendiri mendingan ni ff di tutup dulu yah lanjotnya di capter selanjutnya.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi... review please~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Suki rinko

Title : My angel

Main cast : Wu yi fan a.k.a kris

huang zi tao a.k.a tao

Other cast : - oh sehun

- xi luhan

- park chanyeol

- byun baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,YAOI, OOC, Humor, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : Cast di sini kepunyaan orang tua, tuhan, dan agency masing-masing pengen bilang panda gege punya saya tapi nanti ada yang marah /lirik kris/

Summary : kris yang jarang ke perpustakaan bahkan hanya lewat saja males, terpaksa harus ke tempat tumpukan buku tersebut demi tugas yang di berikan dosennya. dan siapa sangka ternyata ada seorang namja panda yang di anggapnya sesosok malaikat.

.

WARNING!

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

ANAK KECIL ATAU KURANG UMUR DI LARANG BACA!

.

YANG GAK SUKA YAOI PERGI SANA HUS HUS!

.

SIAPKAN KANTUNG MUNTAH BILA ANDA MASIH NEKAT MEMBACA FF INI

.

Ok bagi yang udah baca peringatan di atas dan masih sanggup baca ff saya

Let's go to read!

Let's go!

Kris pov :

Setelah lelah mengejar si bodoh chanyeol itu, aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di atap sambil menunggu kelas selanjutnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa akan ada kejutan di balik pintu yang ada di depan ku ini.

KRIET

Ku buka pintu atap dengan perlahan. Silaunya cahaya menghalangi pandangan, ketika sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya yang menyinari mata, ku edarkan pandangan ku ke penjuru atap.

Dan di sana di tembok pembatas kulihat ada seseorang yang seharian ini aku pikirkan. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan malaikat panda ku. Dan kelihatannya ia sedang memandang langit.

Ah, lihat wajahnya yang terkena cahaya matahari, begitu bersinar. Apalagi dengan mata panda itu, aku selalu gemas dengan matanya itu. Ingin sekali aku bawa pulang orang ini dan akan aku rawat orang ini, lalu aku mandikan, lalu..lalu..lalu... ahk! Pikiran ku sudah melayang entah kemana.

TES, TES

Eh, air mata? ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia mengangis?

Rasa penasaran membawaku mendekatinya.

"tao?" dan ku lihat dia sedikit tersentak.

Kris pov end :

Tao pov :

Entah mengapa mood ku menjadi sedikit memburuk ketika melihat pemandangan gege ku yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Yah, kekasih gege ku sebenarnya sahabat ku, sahabat sejak kelas 1 sma dan hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 4 tahun.

Haha ternyata sudah lama sekali.

Kupandangi langit yang terlihat cerah hari ini. dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang ringan tertiup angin. Ah, seandainya aku menjadi awan itu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Ingatan ku melayang ketika masa sma dulu. Masa dimana aku mempunyai masalah pasti ada 'dia' yang membantu ku.

_Flash back :_

"_ugh, berat. Apa tidak ada orang yang bisa aku minta tolong yah?~" gerutu terus berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan sesekali mengeluh tentang betapa beratnya buku yang aku bawa. _

_Yah meskipin terkadang aku membantu petugas perpustakaan untuk membereskan buku yang sehabis di baca. Tapi aku bukan pesuruh yang harus membereskan buku juga yang sehabis di pakai di kelas. Kan aku hanya mau membantu di perpustakaan saja bukan di luarnya juga hiks._

_Aku terus berjalan meski sesekali sempoyongan karena beratnya tumpukan buku yang mempunyai 500 halaman ini._

"_ugh, huah!" teriak ku ketika aku kehilangan keseimbangan._

_BRUG_

"_aduh, sakit hiks gege~"rintih ku sambil memegang pantat ku._

"_hey!masa anak sma nangis cuman gara-gara terjatuh. Manggil gegenya segala lagi" suara asing menyapa pendengaran ku. Suara berat namun terkesan bersahabat._

"_apa maksud mu?!" bentak ku karena di ejek oleh orang asing._

"_hehe okok maafkan aku yah" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan._

"_apa?" tanyaku._

"_kau mau kau bantu atau tidak?"_

"_uh, ok makasih" setelah dia membantuku berdiri. Orang tersebut mengambil lima buku, lalu di berikannya padaku. _

"_kau bawa saja segitu, sisanya aku yang bawa. Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau cukup kesulitan jadi ketika aku melihat mu terjatuh ya sudah aku tolong saja" kata orangtersebut sambil berjalan entah mengapa aku hanya terdiam dengan perkataan nya. Dan hanya mengikuti apa yang di perintahkannya._

_Sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju perpustakaan di warnai oleh celotehan leluconnya atau ejekannya yang di tujukan padaku. Dan itu sebagai awal perkenalan dan pertemanan kami. Begitu indah tanpa tau ada apa kedepannya._

_Flash back end :_

TES, TES

Tanpa terasa air mata ku mengalir begitu saja ketika mengingat masa laluku.

"tao?" aku sedikit tersentak ketika ada yang memanggil nama ku. dan ku lihat kris diam membatu di depan pintu.

"kris gege!" pekik ku. ku hapus jejak air mataku takut ia melihatnya, dan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja.

"ada apa ge?"

Tao pov end :

"ada apa ge?" tanya tao dengan senyum yang di paksakan. "apa kau baik-baik saja tao?" tanya kris. Terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah tampannya. Tao ingin sekali tertawa ketika melihat wajah kris yang sangat berbeda itu. Wajah kris benar-benar terlihat aneh jika memakai wajah khawatir seperti itu /eh?/.

"aku baik-baik saja ge" kata tao dengan masih mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kris tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang di katakan tao. Ada sebuah nada yang kris yakini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kris ingin sekali bertanya macam-macam tentang malaikatnya ini, namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat raut wajah tao yang sepertinya sedang bersedih. Lebih baik ia menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat.

"baiklah jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Bolehkah aku bergabung bersamamu di sini?" tanya kris.

Tao terkekeh dengan apa yang di ucapkan kris. Apakah ia seperti orang jahat yang selalu mempertahankan wilayahnya?.

"tentu saja ge, ini tempat umum jadi siapapun boleh di sini" jawab tao.

"ok thank's" kata kris sambil merebahkan dirinya di samping pemuda panda tersebut.

Keadaan sunyi kembali. Tidak ada yang membuka suara hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Kris yang sedaritadi tidak bersuara karena sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu, dan tao yang sibuk dengan kenangan masa lalunya yang terasa manis namun pahit di akhir.

"hey tao" panggil kris memecah kesunyian. Sedangkan tao hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

Hening.

Hingga...

"apa kau lapar?"

Pertanyaan kris sukses membuat sang panda menolehkan kepalanya ke kris. Sedangkan kris merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara seenaknya /emang bisa bang?/ kris : woy! Nongol mulu lu. Pergi sana lo! Ganggu aja orang lagi romantis-romantissan/ yah, bang kan ane pengen eksis juga capek diem mulu T-T/.

"hahahahahahaha" kris bersumpah, bahwa apa yang di lihatnya bukanlah mimpi. Melihat malaikatnya sedang tertawa adalah sebuah anugerah terindah.' Tuhan jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan hamba mu ini' pikir kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"apa kris gege lapar? Ayo kita makan. Tao juga lapar dan tadi luhan gege sms tao supaya pergi ke kantin sekarang"

Berfikir sejenak.'Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk berjalan berdua dengan malaikatnya. Meski hanya ke kantin tapi tetap saja berdua' Ucap kris dalam hati.

"um ayo kita ke kantin" kata kris dengan semangat. Dan tanpa aba-aba kris menarik tangan tao. Menerima serangan mendadak tersebut tao merasakan getaran aneh yang menjalar dari tangan menuju jantung dan berakhir dengan kedua pipinya yang mulai muncul semburat merah nan manis.

'tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi lagi' fikir tao. Dan di lepasnya genggaman kris di tangannya. "ada apa tao?" tanya kris. Tao tidak menjawab dan langsung berlari entah kemana.

At kantin...

"yo! Kris, darimana saja kau?" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah -_-.

Kris tidak menjawab, dia masih dendam atas kejadian tadi pagi. Dia bersumpah bahwa dia akan memberikan sahabat ralat musuhnya ini terapi bisu selama 1 bulan alias gak mau ngomong sama temennya itu /yak elah bang gitu aja di bikin dendam -_-/kris : woy! Sumpah gw bosen liat lo! Bisa diem kaga?! Bikin emosi aja?/Iyah iya bang mangap mangap T-T/

"kris? Kau sendiri? Mana tao?" tanya luhan yang melihat bahwa adiknya tersebut tidak bersama kris. 'padahal tadi tao bilang dia sama kris. Kenapa kris ke sini sendirian?' tanya luhan dalam hati.

"ha-ah~ entah lah. Tadi saat akan ke kantin bersama sikapnya jadi aneh" kata kris sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sehun. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah ia ambil minuman sehun dan habis dalam satu teguk. "hey! Hyung minuman itu punya aku" kata sehun tidak terima minumannya di habiskan begitu saja. "ck, aku haus magnae albino jadi terima saja. Kau kan bisa beli lagi" kata kris tanpa rasa bersalah.

BRAK

"yang harusnya beli sendiri itu kau hyung naga!" kata sehun sambil menggebrak meja.

Hening

Seluruh pengunjung kantin memperhaikan meja yang di tempati luhan dkk atau bisa di bilang memperhatikan sehun lebih tepatnya. Luhan menarik tangan sehun memberi isyarat agar sehun kembali duduk. Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu sehun menurutinya.

Duo happy virus ini a.k.a cahnyeol dan baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja ternyata sedang sibuk menahan tawanya. Kris? Tetep stay cool.

"kris bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan tao?" tanya luhan yang merasaka perasaan yang tidak enak terhadap adiknya ini.

"memangnya apa urusan mu?" tanya kris yang masih tetep stay cool /alah abang ini -_-!/.

PLAK

"dia adik ku bodoh!" teriak luhan sambil memukul kepala kris.

"hey apa maksud mu memukul kepala ku hah?!" kata kris tidak terima. Melihat suasana mulai tidak enak baekhyun berinisiatif menengahi pertengkaran krislu ini. "sudah lah hyung jangan bertengkar di sini. Apa kalian tidak malu di perhatikan pengunjung kantin yang lain. Lihat sehun, dia saja sampai malu seperti itu" kata baekhyun entah meledek sehun atau apa yang pasti author juga kaga tau/readers : #asahgolok/

" hey apa maksud mu hyung bacon?!" Merasa namanya di sebut-sebut, sehun merasa tidak terima namanya di jadikan contoh yang tidak baik.

"benar juga sih yang di katakan baeki chagi" kata chanyeol sok dewasa. Sedangkan sehun pundung di pojokan karena tidak kuat dengan hinaan yang di berikan kedua hyungnya tersebut /puk puk sehun/

"ck, sudah ceritakan saja" kata luhan memaksa kris untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi. Dan akhirnya krispun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelum ia ke kantin. Dari ia yang mengejar chanyeol sampai ia bertemu tao di atap sambil menangis.

Tanpa fikir panjang luhan pun berlari mencari dongsaengnya tersebut. Tak ia hirau kan teriakan sehun dan baekhyun yang terus memanggialnya. Fikirannya terlalu fokus kepada tao.

"kris sebenanya ada apa?" tanya baekhyun. Sedangkan kris hanya diam saja. Ia sudah memiliki firasat buruk terhadap tao. Dan tanpa fikir panjang lagi, ia pun ikut mencari tao dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya yang tejadi.

Sedangkan sehun dan chanbaek hanya menatap kepergian temannya tersebut.

'sebenanya apa yang terjadi?' fikir kris.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

~ suki rinko T-T suki rinko~

Jeyhoooooo,,,,,,, heyloooooooooo,,,,,,, apa kabar,,,,,,,,,,,,, hehe #plak

Mian yah kalo updatenya lama soalnya rin akhirnya mengalami yang namanya blank yang artinya gak dapet inspirasi. Jadi lama deh bikinnya hehe #plak

Pokoknya maaf kan rin yah #bow

Dan rin bakalan usahain buat update cepet kalo kaga cepet berarti bakalan lama /readers : yaiyalah bego kalo kaga cepet mah berarti lama/ hehe maaf maaf/ dan karena rin sekarang kelas 12 dan yang berarti bakalan sibuk banget sama yang namanya tugas and persiapan ini itu, jadi rin bakalan susah bikin ini lanjutan cerita. Jadi maaf yah #bowlagi.

So review please...

Rin harap review kalian bisa membangkitkan semangat rin lagi.

Jadi review lagi yah...

Dengan review kalian rin bisa dapat inspirasi

Sekali lagi review please...

Bay see you next chapter... \(^_^)/


End file.
